


Camping

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: The ninken started falling out of the camper.A drabble for the prompt: road trip.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Camping

By the time they pulled into the third campground of this vacation, Iruka had figured out that Kakashi didn't so much like camping as the looks on other campers' faces when the ninken started falling out of the camper.

Even if no one came to tell them that eight dogs were too many, they always acquired a small audience when Akino, Guruko, Shiba, and Urushi each grabbed a corner of the ground cloth and pulled it into position. And if anyone did say anything, Kakashi left Pakkun to deal with it.

Iruka started planning where they could go next summer.


End file.
